ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Orishan from the planet Hydrosia. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation, Aggregor once mentioned that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, it is confirmed this is not true. He possesses enhanced strength and can shoot pressurized water from port holes in his hands. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time through the holes in his hands. Water Hazard can take severe damage and not feel a thing. In the Cartoon Network Game, Ben 10 Game Creator, it is revealed he can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. According to Alien Of The Month, he can shoot hot water, in Hero Time, he said he is shooting cold water, this might mean he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. Weakness Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allow him to feel no physical pain, it is possible he takes more damage from energy attack, like electricity. Toys * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien # inch Mini Figure Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Gold Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Water Hazard with mini alien *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Haywire Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien 4 inch Deluxe Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill Appearances * Too Hot To Handle ''(first appearance) *Hero Time'' (accidental transformation; alien selected was Big Chill) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' Translations Trivia *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben used. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, Water Hazard controls water. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is deeper. *Despite being first used in ''Too Hot To Handle'', Water Hazard wasn't openly named until in Hero Time. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. *In Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard's water is aqua green in color, but in Hero Time, it is blue. *Water Hazard is the Alien Of The Month in January. *One of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien comics said that Water Hazard's home planet is a barren desert. *Water Hazard is one of five aliens in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The others are Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey and Terraspin. He is also one of the 4 aliens capable of grabbing onto a ledge the others are Swampfire, Big Chill and Spidermonkey. See Also *Water Hazard Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cleanup